Life without the kyuubi
by liljman012
Summary: my first Naruto fanfic let me know if i should continue this story or not, if so may change rating to M, pairing for this story is Naruto/Sakura and maybe Naruto/Kurenai


I DON'T OWN NARUTO

It was a chaotic night the village was under attack not by an enemy village, but by a giant nine tailed beast. The village was fighting back but they were losing ground quickly "Hang on until the Hokage comes don't retreat!" yelled one of the ninja to the others. Just then the section they were at was destroyed by one of the beast's tails. "It is bad out there Minato we have to stop it if we want the village to survive." said an elderly man to a man that stood about 6 foot 2 inches tall with spiky blond hair the framed his face and ocean blue eyes wearing a jounin vest with a white overcoat with red flames at the bottom and the sleeves ended at the elbow with fourth hokage written on the back. "You are right we will have to confront the beast and stop it." said Minato getting ready for battle, but just before he got out the door a small voice said "Dad don't go." a boy that looked like a carbon copy of the fourth hokage came running into the room trying to stop his father from fighting.

"Naruto I thought you were with Kakashi and Rin hiding?" Minato asked his son. "I was but i got away to stop you from fighting." Naruto told his dad "Go back to them now and stay there!" Minato ordered his son. "Why?" was all Naruto asked his dad "Because i can't lose you like I lost your mother you're all that I have left." Minato told his son while trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. Just then Kakashi walked in "Sensei the beast is getting closer i will protect Naruto with my life." Minato looked at his student and his son before vanishing in a flash of yellow out the window. Naruto looked out the window to see the beast destroying everything in its path only to be stopped by a giant toad. Naruto watched as his father and the giant toad battled the beast. There was a flash of light that appeared behind Minato that took on the form of the death god after that there was another bright light that caused Naruto to cover his eyes. The next thing he saw was that the beast was defeated but the giant toad was gone also and that there was no sign of his father.

Naruto turned around to look at Kakashi " Can you take me to where my dad was at please?" Kakashi nodded and he grabbed Naruto he then vanished along with the old man to the site of the battle just like every other ninja was. When they got there the sight that greeted them was the dead body of Minato Namikaze everyone looked at little Naruto to see how he would react to the situation. With tears in his eyes Naruto walked up to the dead body of his father the last of his family and closed his eyes letting his dad rest in peace. Naruto turned around to face all the people present there " My father is a hero to us all let this day be a day of celebration and pray that my dad sees my mother again in heaven!" Kakashi was surprised that Naruto is taking the death of his father so well even the old man was " I will take back the title of Hokage!" the old man yelled.

( time skip 3 years )

Naruto is now seven years old and he looks more like his father than ever he is now on his way to the ninja academy for his first day there. " Alright class today we have a new student joining us today welcome Naruto Namikaze." the teacher said the moment Naruto's name was said all the girls in class went crazy. Some even jumped up and ran to the door to be first to welcome Naruto to the class. When Naruto walked into the room he was greeted by a sight of a group of girls fighting to be the first to welcome him some shouting " Naruto will be mine!" "No he will be mine idiot I'm the only one cute in this class!" Naruto faced palmed he should have known that this was going to happen he walked passed the fighting girls and took an open sit that happened to be next to a girl with pink hair that almost fainted that he sat next to her. When the fighting girls realized that Naruto was already in the room they looked for him and when they found him they were pissed that some random girl got to sit next to Naruto " Hey get away from my Naruto-kun forehead!" yelled a girl with platinum blonde hair wearing purple.

Naruto looked to his left to see the girl with pink hair wear a red dress getting angry at what the blonde said "Ino, Sakura take your seats and behave or i will throw your butts out into the hall got it." "Hai sensei. " both Sakura and Ino said together. Naruto looked at Sakura once more and said "Hi my name is Naruto Namikaze." Sakura looked at Naruto and blushed "Hi my name is Sakura Haruno pleased to meet you." Naruto nodded toward her then turned his head to look at the broad to hear what the teacher was saying about the history of Kahona when they got to the Hokages that is when Naruto tuned him out he knew all the Hokages what they did and when they became Hokage, but when the teacher said his dad's name that is when he looked back at the teacher. " The fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze gave his life protecting us from the nine tailed demon fox."

Please read and review thank you


End file.
